The Man Who Keep Hitting Me On The Head With An Umbrella
by KaizumiElric2210
Summary: Ia selalu membawa payung berwarna hitam ditangannya. Dan ketika kami bertatapan, ia akan langsung menghampiriku dan memukul kepalaku dengan payung. Anehnya, ia selalu memukuliku dengan jumlah angka yang berbeda. Hari pertama ia memukulku sebanyak satu kali. Hari berikutnya tiga kali. Lima kali. Dan seterusnya. Pukulan yang ia lontarkan padaku selalu berjumlah ganjil.


The Man Who Keep Hitting me On The Head With An Umbrella  
Story by Kaizumielric2210

Inspired by Cerpen terjemahan karya Fernando Sorrentino  
"The Man in The Habits of Hitting Me On The Head With An Umbrella

A/N :  
Cerita ini tidak sepenuhnya sama dengan cepren karya Fernando Sorrentino, cerita aslinya dapat dilihat di google.  
Maaf ya kalau lajur ceritanya rada-rada aneh gimana gitu :") ini dibuat buru-buru karena tugas sekolah yang numpuk, selain itu, dikarenakan asupan AoKise kita semakin berkurang... so here we go!  
RRR! Please!

Pairing: Aomine x Kise

Hari ini aku akan bertemu dengan teman-teman lamaku. Kami berjanji akan bertemu di sebuah restoran cepat saji—tempat dimana kami selalu berkumpul dulu. Aku memutuskan untuk bangun jauh lebih pagi dari waktu yang ditentukan agar aku tidak terlalu terburu-buru pergi kesana. Selain itu, lokasi restoran cepat saji itu tidak jauh dari kediamanku, walaupun aku harus melewati empat halte bus untuk sampai kesana.

Namun, itu bukan alasan utamaku bangun pagi hari ini.

Karena aku bekerja sebagai model, kebiasaanku dalam bekerja terus melekat hingga keseharianku. Tanpa kusadari, aku akan menghabiskan waktu lama dalam merawat kulitku dan memilih pakaian agar aku tampil secara maksimal. Selain itu, masih ada satu masalah lagi kenapa aku bangun pagi.

Setiap aku menunggu di halte bus, ada seorang pria aneh yang menemaniku setiap aku naik bus. Tubuhnya tinggi dan atletis. Pakaiannya modis. Kulitnya berwarna sawo matang dengan surai biru malam yang senada dengan matanya. Ia selalu memberikan ekspresi dingin tiap kali memandang sekitarnya.

Normal? Ya, apa yang aku ceritakan barusan memang tidak terdengar aneh. Tapi, dengarkan kelanjutannya.

Ia selalu membawa payung berwarna hitam ditangannya. Dan ketika kami bertatapan, ia akan langsung menghampiriku dan memukul kepalaku dengan payung. Setelah selesai memukulku, ekspresinya berubah, seperti menunggu sesuatu, dan selanjutnya yang kulakukan adalah memarahinya. Terkadang aku membalas pukulannya. Ia tidak tampak kesakitan dengan pukulan yang kuberikan. Tapi, tatapannya seakan-akan menunggu sesuatu dalam kesendirian. Tatapannya seakan-akan sedih dan—kesepian.

Ini sudah genap hari keenam kejadian ini terus berulang—hari ini hari ketujuh. Anehnya, ia selalu memukuliku dengan jumlah angka yang berbeda. Hari pertama ia memukulku sebanyak satu kali. Hari berikutnya tiga kali. Lima kali. Dan seterusnya. Pukulan yang ia lontarkan padaku selalu berjumlah ganjil.

Aku terus memarahinya dan memintanya untuk berhenti memukulku. Tapi, ia tidak bergeming. Ia terus saja melakukan kegiatannya. Saat kutanya siapa namanya, ia tidak pernah menjawab. Bahkan, ia langsung pergi meninggalkanku setelah puas menghantamku dengan payung hitamnya. Kalau kuingat lagi, aku rasa aku belum pernah mendengar suaranya.

Karena itu, aku bangun pagi untuk menghindarinya. Aku tidak mau tampil dengan keadaan berantakan didepan teman-temanku. Aku lekas mengambil tasku, memastikan bahwa dompet dan Handphoneku berada disana dan langsung pergi meninggalkan apartemenku.

Sesampainya disana, aku tidak melihat adanya tanda-tanda pria itu. Aku menghela napasku. Bersyukur bahwa usahaku bangun pagi tidak sia-sia. Aku duduk dikursi halte, menunggu bus yang akan datang sekitar lima belas menit lagi. Ada beberapa orang yang lalu-lalang melintasi halte ini, namun sampai sekarang, aku masih sendirian duduk dikursi halte ini. Jantungku berdebar, rasanya ingin buru-buru meninggalkan tempat ini sebelum pria itu datang.

BRUKHH!

Sampai suatu pukulan dikepala menyadarkanku. Ah. Ini pasti pria dengan payung hitamnya.

Aku tidak bergerak dari tempatku, pukulan demi pukulan ia daratkan kepadaku. Orang-orang yang lalu-lalang mulai memperhatikan kami. Namun, tidak ada satupun yang datang untuk menghentikan pria ini, atau bahkan bertanya apa yang sedang terjadi.

Hingga pukulan yang ia berikan padaku berhenti dipukulan ke tiga belas.

Ia kembali menatapku, kembali menunggu respon yang akan kuberikan. Aku kembali menatapnya dengan penuh kemarahan.

"Apa yang kau mau dariku? Kenapa setiap hari kau selalu memukuli kepalaku dengan payung? Apa salahku padamu?!" tanyaku, hampir berteriak.

Keheningan menjadi jawabannya.

"….Setidaknya, bicaralah padaku…Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu melakukan ini." Aku kembali melanjutkan perkataanku, menunjukkan raut lelah di wajahku. Ya, aku memang lelah dengan semua ketidak jelasan ini. "Aku tidak mau bertemu denganmu lagi!"

Ia hanya terdiam menatapku. Ekspresinya berubah menjadi sedih dan tersakiti, seakan-akan dia baru saja aku pukul puluhan kali.

Bus sampai tepat pada waktunya dan aku masuk ke dalam bus. Meninggalkan pria yang tampak merenung itu di halte bus. Dengan seluruh tatapan tertuju padanya.

-xxxxx-

"Kau hebat, Ryouta. Kau telah datang tepat waktu." Sahut Akashi. Hampir saja aku dibunuh olehnya kalau aku terlambat barang semenitpun.

"Apa kabar, Kise-kun? Kau tampak berantakan." Tanya Kuroko dengan tatapan khawatir. "Biasanya 'kan kau akan memperhatikan penampilanmu dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kakimu."

"Ah—Begitulah, banyak hal yang terjadi hari ini, hahaha." Sahutku dengan tawa canggung.

"Berarti sisa Daiki saja, ya? Seperti biasa ia selalu datang yang terakhir."

"Daiki? Siapa Daiki—" aku menghitung sekeliling, seingatku kami hanya berlima. Akashi, Kuroko, Murasakibara, Midorima dan aku. Siapa lagi memangnya? Apakah ada yang aku lupakan?

Seketika suara pintu terbuka terdengar. Dan yang kudapati berdiri disana adalah pria yang membawa payung hitam itu.

"Kau—kenapa kau ada disini?" Tanyaku dengan terkejut. Mendapati pria yang selalu memukul kepalaku dengan payung hitamnya, tahu tempat yang kutuju hari ini.

Ia masih tidak menjawab.

"Kau— bagaimana kau tahu aku ada disini? Bukankah sudah kubilang aku tidak mau menemuimu lagi?!" seketika sebagian dari penguin restoran cepat saji menatap kami.

"Sudahlah Kise-kun. Bagaimana kalau kami jelaskan apa yang terjadi disini?" kata Kuroko sembari mengiring kami untuk duduk dimeja yang sudah disediakan.

Aku mencoba menenangkan amarahku. Setelah apa yang terjadi, nafsu makanku berkurang. Aku jadi tidak ingin makan. Jadi aku hanya duduk dibangku, bertatapan dengan pria yang menjadi masalahku belakangan ini sampai teman-temanku kembali ke kursinya.

"Kau tahu, Kise-kun. Sebenarnya pria ini bukanlah orang asing bagi kita semua." Sahut Kuroko membuka pembicaraan. "Pria dihadapanmu adalah Aomine Daiki. Ia… pria yang seharusnya kekasihmu."

"Apa yang kau maksud kuroko—"

Tidak mungkin. Mana mungkin Pria yang memukulku adalah orang yang kucintai? Mana mungkin ia akan melakukan hal kasar itu kepada orang yang ia cintai. Aku tidak percaya.

"Semua berawal dari kecelakaan yang kalian berdua alami Kise-Kun. Kau mengalami Amnesia dan baru sadarkan diri seminggu berikutnya. Anehnya, hanya ingatan tentang orang terkasihmu yang hilang darimu."

"Sedangkan Aomine-kun mengalami luka pada tenggrokannya. Kaca mobil yang pecah melukai pita suaranya, sehingga ia tidak bisa berbicara lagi untuk waktu yang lama." Aku melihat Pria itu menatap kuroko, sepertinya hanya dengan menatapnya, kuroko dapat tahu apa yang ingin Pria itu sampaikan.

"Dan, sepertinya aku tahu masalahmu dengannya. Aomine-kun terus memukul kepalamu dengan payung bukan? Ini karena Amnesiamu disebabkan oleh benturan keras di bagian kepalamu. Aomine-kun mungkin menganggap, dengan memukulmu tepat pada bagian dimana kau terkena benturan keras itu, ingatanmu akan kembali seperti semula."

Aku mendengus, "Alasan macam apa itu? Ini semua tidak masuk akal!"

"Aomine-kun mengalami stress, Kise-kun. Untuk seminggu ini, ia masih menjalani pengobatan dengan psikolog. Rasa takutnya kehilanganmu membuat emosinya tidak terkontrol dan tidak stabil hingga saat ini." Jawab Kuroko. "Sebenarnya Aomine-kun sangat mencintaimu, Kise-kun."

Tidak mungkin pria ini mencintaiku. Tidak mungkin—

Aomine mengeluarkan kertas dari sakunya. Memberikannya padaku, dan membuat gestur agar aku membacanya. Mataku terbelalak melihat kertas yang ia berikan padaku.

 _'Kise. Aku mencintaimu. Aku tidak perlu menjelaskan apa yang terjadi, alasan kenapa aku mencintaimu atau kenapa kita menjadi sepasang kekasih. Karena aku percaya padamu, Kise. Aku tahu kau akan mencintaiku kembali seperti dulu. Semua ini hanya didasari rasa percayaku padamu. Karena itu, Kise, aku mencintaimu.'_

Ah. Kalimat ini. Surat ini. Tulisan tangan ini. Semua ini bersatu dan menjadi masuk akal. Kehangatan dan rasa familiar ini. Perasaan yang pernah dituangkan kepadaku. Hanya dengan beberapa kalimat singkat itu, aku langsung percaya.

"Argh—" kepalaku tiba-tiba menjadi pening.

"Kise-kun, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Sebuah ingatan terlintas dipikiranku, tepat dimana kecelakaan itu terjadi. Kami hendak melaksanakan sesuatu. Sepertinya hari jadi berdua terlihat senang, bercengkrama dan bercanda tawa. Tepat saat itu, sebuah truk melawan arah menabrak mobil kami. Yang bisa kuingat adalah Aominecchi berusaha membanting setir ke arah berlawanan dengan truk itu melaju. Tapi semuanya terlambat, truk itu menghantam mobil kami, Aominecchi langsung memasang badang melindungiku, tubuh Aominecchi mulai berdarah.

 _"Kise, Aku mencintaimu"_

Aominecchi—Nama itu menjadi familiar—Ya, Aominecchi mengeluarkan kata terakhirnya sebelum kehilangan suaranya.

Ah. Mungkin ini salah satu sebabnya kenapa ia selalu menggunakan baju berlengan panjang. Cih, kenapa dadaku terasa sesak? Kenapa mataku terasa panas? Kenapa air mata ini berlomba-lomba keluar dari mataku? Kenapa?

"A-Aku rasa aku harus ke toilet—" sahutku sembari bangkit dari kursiku, menutupi mataku yang sudah berlinang air mata. Dan ketika aku berjalan ke arah toilet, sepasang tangan atletis dan hangat itu mendekapku. Mengusap punggungku dengan pelan dan menenangkan.

Aominecchi mendekapku, mendekatkan mulutnya ke arah telingaku sembari berusaha mengucapkan namaku, "I…. se….ou… ta..". Suara samar dan kecil itu membuat air mataku semakin mengalir."a…u in…ta…mu." Aku menangis di dalam dekapan pria itu.

 _"Aku juga mencintaimu, Aominecchi."_

Pada akhirnya, ini semua menjadi masuk akal.  
(At the end of the day, It all makes sense)  
Tentang aku, kamu, kita.


End file.
